memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Orion/Borg supercube Encounter/Chapter Four
The Orion is fleeing from the supercube as the Intrepid is close behind it. On the bridge of the USS Intrepid Commander Ellis is sitting in the Captain's chair while Captain Kira is in his ready room speaking with Doctor Weir at Starbase Atlantis Commander Ellis looks at Lieutenant Baker. Barker disengage impulse engines we're not pursuing the cube anymore Commander Ellis says as he looks at the young helm officer. The bridge crew are shocked by Commander Ellis's orders. Sir we're under orders from the Captain to save the Orion Lieutenant Baker says as she looks at Commander Ellis. He looks at her. Either carry out my orders or leave the Bridge Commander Ellis says as he looks at her. She's about to follow his orders when Commander Torres gets up from the engineering console. Belay that order Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Torres says as she looks at Commander Ellis. He gets up from the Captain's chair. I outrank you Lieutenant Commander Mr. Ellis says as he looks at Commander Torres. She looks at him. You're risking the Orion's safety Commander Torres says as she looks at him. He looks at the viewer at ease. Ensign take the Commander to his quarters Commander Torres says as she looks at the young ensigns. They escort the Commander off the bridge as Lieutenant Commander Torres sits in the command chair, Typhuss walks out of the ready room and is surprised to see B'Elanna in the Captain's chair and looks at her. Commander Torres looks at him. He wanted to leave the Orion behind and let it be absorbed by the supercube, so I followed Starfleet protocol I took command and confined him to his quarters if that's all right with you sir Commander Torres says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. That's fine, I'm here now I will take command says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She gets up from the Captain's chair. So, sir what did General Weir say if we're not successful in destroying the supercube? Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. That we fall back to Deep Space 9, but Doctor Mckay is working on Project Endgame right now says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. In the lab on board the Orion Doctor McKay is working on Project Endgame with Doctor Zelenka and it reads in the green and he taps his combadge. McKay to bridge the program is ready to transmit Doctor McKay says as he looks at the screen. Good work Doctor send the program to Seven's cranial implant Colonel Wilson says over the com. He begins to transmit the program to Seven's implant above her left eye as she's being absorbed into the supercube and then on the bridge of the Intrepid a holo-image of Admiral Janeway appears in her Starfleet uniform as Typhuss gets up from the command chair and walks to the image. Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Janeway. Typhuss this is probably the last time we'll speak to each other I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said the cube could reactivate, I hope you can forgive me for not listening to you Admiral Janeway says as a holo-image. Typhuss looks at her. I forgive you, Kathryn, serving with you has been an honor, goodbye says Typhuss as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Janeway. She nods and disappears. Sir the cube's power output is starting to go the virus is working Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira looks at the viewer seeing explosions erupt along the outer hull of the cube. On the bridge of the Orion Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console as sparks erupt from the ceiling and reports. Colonel the cube's losing hull integrity I've got a lock on Seven Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console. Colonel Wilson looks at him. Beam her directly to the bridge Lieutenant Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him and then at the viewer. He gets a lock and uses the Asgard beam and beams her to the bridge as she's standing and looks at the viewer. Mr. S'Laken get us out of here full impulse speed Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the young officer. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. The Orion comes into a great arch and flies over the supercube as it explodes above it and it moves away from the cube as it explodes into a thousand pieces and a shockwave emerges from it and the wave hits the Orion and Intrepid as both ships rock back and forth. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads as the ship is hit by the wave, Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console and reports to Colonel Wilson. The cube has been destroyed Colonel Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Wilson. She looks at the viewer seeing the debris field of the cube. On the bridge of the Intrepid Typhuss and B'Elanna isn't happy about what happened to their former commanding officer. Damn it Kathryn, why didn't you listen to me says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. B'Elanna gets down on her knees and screams to the heavens stating beware a Klingon warrior is about to arrive. Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant Barker at the conn. Take us back to Earth, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker.